Vial of Tears
by Lady Delvalle
Summary: Fantasy set in a monarchy. Ash is Prince of Kanto and Misty princess of Johto. Things go VERY wrong for both of them who are interested in two VERY different people. Will love prevail or shall they be doomed to eternal bondage? **Mild Lemon Warning!**
1. Stormy Tidings

(A/N) Hey this is LadyDelvalle speaking and I am pleased to present my first Pokemon fic to date! I have other accounts but this one is going to be strictly DBZ, Pokemon, Harry Potter and Sailor Moon. I do believe that this would be considered an AU fic (Alternate Universe) and therefore I will not take flames about how my characters are OOC sometimes. I try my hardest but in this case it is necessary for my plot to make them that way.  
  
The Song I used during part of this is called 'You'll Be In My Heart' it is copied from the Disney Cartoon, Tarzan therefore I do not claim the writing of the song, I just barrowed the lyrics to amplify the scene. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. My characters Like Mandy and Elfyn (Who you will meet later) are mine! Please ask if you wish to use them in your stories okay? Thanks. Now without further a due I proudly present my fanfiction!  
  
Stormy Tidings  
  
"What?" Ash yelled at his mother, the Queen of Kanto in rage. "Look, Ash there is nothing I can do about this, it is the law, and even we are subject to it." "But four wives? Mother! They will kill me! And to top it off you refuse to tell me who in hell they are!" "You know that they are all in one family! What more can you ask for? And besides it is forbidden for me to tell you until you marry your first wife, who is the one to bear your heir." The rest are to bind their family to ours." Ash's mother sounded cold and distant to her son, but she really was deeply sorrowful, because she knew that her son could not marry for love, but only for power. "And what of love, mother?" Ash's voice was soft but resounded in the chamber all the same. "You will grow to love them." Stated the Queen more firmly than she truly felt was possible. "As you wish my mother." Ash bowed jerkily, his body screaming for a release from the anger he was feeling then he turned to go. "And Ash," Ash looked back, "your first wedding is to tomorrow. Prepare yourself for your first bride." Ash nodded once then strode out of the throne room, back stiff and unforgiving. He was a beautiful male specimen with a chiseled body from all of his pokemon training and his face dark and compelling with large eyes in which a woman could drown herself in, and many had but without result for the Prince was looking for love not lust. To him these marriages were a prison, one which would hold him for the rest of his life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misty Waterflower shrieked her defiance at the top of her lungs. Outside the Waterpalace's grounds the servants winced. They knew that her extremely violent temper had erupted once again, but none of them knew quite why.  
  
Inside Misty could be seen in the throne room facing her stern-faced father who sat like the king he was in his elevated throne. "You WHAT?" Her voice echoed in the domed room amplifying her anger tremendously.  
  
"I see that you are as dim as you are loud my daughter." The King bristled with fury. "But If I must repeat myself I shall, on the morrow you are to marry Prince Ash of Kanto and forever join our kingdoms."  
  
"You CANT do this father. You just CAN'T!"  
  
"I can and have Misty. You must also be grateful that you will be his first and therefore most favored wife."  
  
Misty stopped short. "His FIRST wife? What do you mean FIRST?"  
  
"Your sisters will marry him the day after your wedding. It is the only way to permanently seal the Kanto kingdom to our own forever."  
  
Misty looked at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious. He is to have FOUR wives? Me and them?" She gestured vaguely at the palace around them.  
  
"Yes, and you all are to bear him many children. But only YOU my daughter will bear him his heir."  
  
Misty broke down and began to weep. Her poor brain couldn't handle the strain of the surprises. Her father rang a bell and three maids came into the room. "Take Misty to her rooms and take her measurements for her gown. It is to be completed before tomorrow." "Yes your Majesty." They swept him their finest curtsies and lead his weeping daughter away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash made it out to the practice arena before demanding to a servant that the Major was to be sent to him immediately. The boy ran off quickly and returned with a very handsome man who was attempting to button his pants while running and wasn't succeeding. "Gary!" Ash yelled, "On guard!" And without hesitation he unsheathed his sword (Not that one you henties!) and attacked his friend.  
  
Gary only had time to parry each attack before a new onslaught of blows began. He had never seen his prince so angry and he seriously wondered just what happened to make him behave in such a fashion. At last Gary's sword was flung violently from his hand as he attempted to parry an enormous thrust from Ash. The sword stopped a hair from Gary's throat and Ash demanded that he yield. Gary wholeheartedly agreed to surrender.  
  
Gary drew himself up and saluted Ash while asking, "Permission to speak freely your Highness?" Ash nodded tersely.  
  
"Well your Highness, I was wondering why you are beyond the realms of normal behavior?"  
  
"You wish to know why I am angry do you?" The tone Ash's voice took on was not a welcoming one. Gary shivered, hoping that he had not been to forward.  
  
Ash suddenly realized how he was behaving and felt ashamed. "I'm sorry Gary. I didn't mean to yell but." Ash's shoulders slumped.  
  
"What?" Gary prompted him.  
  
"My mother is forcing me to marry a woman tomorrow that I don't know or love."  
  
Gary was at a loss for what to say. "And, the next day I am to marry her three other sisters."  
  
"What!?!" Gary yelped "FOUR WIVES! My friend I have heard that one is quite enough but four!"  
  
"I do realize this Gary. Believe it or not I also have to bed each of the three others the same night that I marry them because if I did else it would be construed as favoritism."  
  
"Oh my good God. That might kill you! Three women? Ouch!" Gary gave a low whistle. "Yeah, so I have one night left of freedom before hell breaks loose."  
  
"Well my Prince, I have a proposition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come over to my place tonight, we can get drunk, play cards, party and toast to the god of Hell."  
  
Ash laughed. "Sounds good! Tonight then!"  
  
"I'll be waiting!" Gary laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Violet, Daisy and Lily were giggling in glee. They had just found out about their marriage in two days. Each of the siblings couldn't wait because they had a portrait of the handsome Prince and were drooling over him.  
  
"Oh.. I just can't wait for him to become one with me!" Violet giggled. "He looks like he will be a wonderful lover."  
  
"And those eyes." Lily sighed.  
  
"Yes, those muscles help the picture tremendously as well." Daisy exclaimed!  
  
"Yeah, it's really too bad that one of us isn't to be the first wife because Misty is sooo upset over marrying him."  
  
"Why is that Lily?" Daisy and Violet asked together.  
  
"Well she wanted to marry for love, but father arranged her marriage before she could persuade her special friend to ask for her hand in marriage." Lily smirked knowingly.  
  
"And who has our little Misty fallen for?"  
  
"Well his name is."  
  
Just then Misty walked into the room. Her face was cold and her eyes were rimmed with red the only sign that she had been crying a few minutes before. She surveyed her siblings with distaste before signaling to the bevy of people behind her to enter. In swept at least ten seamstresses, four cobblers and two very disheveled footmen who each were attempting, and failing to balance some fairly large boxes in their arms.  
  
Misty clapped her hands and four butlers marched in. "Yes Princess? How may we be of service?" "Please fetch four stools and ring for the hairdressers; they are needed immediately if I am to be ready tomorrow and my sisters the day after.  
  
Each of the butlers swept their finest bows and hurried out the door. When they returned with the stools the first butler informed Misty that the hairdresser would be arriving in approximately ten minutes. Misty nodded her acceptance and dismissed them. She then turned to her siblings. "I want each of you to pick out the color and style of your wedding gown. None of you are to have the same gown and to make sure of this I am assigning each of you two seamstresses who will consult with each other to determine the cut of your respective gowns." She spoke so decisively that none of her sisters' spoke, each just nodded submissively.  
  
Misty stepped upon her stool signaling the beginning of activity. She told her dressmakers that she didn't care if she went to her wedding in a burlap sack so it was up to them to create her gown. They immediately set to work while Misty just gazed out the window lost in thought.  
  
She remembered the dark face and hair of her only love. He was so handsome and they were so much in love. But because he was only a colonel in the Johto army, he did not deem himself worthy of her hand. So they agreed to wait until he had made general. They were sure that it would only be for another half a year, as he was due for a promotion in January. But then her father told her that she was to marry some prince from another kingdom! It just wasn't fair! She was in love with another man! Another man. Oh what was she to say to him? What could she say?  
  
"Your Highness?" A soft voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We are finished your Highness. You can look if you wish."  
  
Misty glanced briefly into the mirror. Her gown was a beautiful sugary confection of light blue and white gauze over a heavier ivory velvet skirt which swept from her waist to the floor. Its top consisted of the same material that was laced up the bodice with a slender golden thread. A flowing white train started at her shoulders and swept out behind her. It was beautiful, and it accented the blue of her eyes and the red of her hair perfectly.  
  
"It's beautiful" She whispered. "Thank you so very much."  
  
"It's not us but the person who is wearing it, your highness." whispered the girl.  
  
"Well thank you anyway dear." And Misty swept out of the room and into the hairdressing area. "Your Highness summoned us?" Asked the first hairdresser. "Yes ladies, tomorrow I am to be wed to Prince Ash of Kanto. I am to be fully clothed and my hair and makeup are to be completed before 6 o'clock tomorrow when my father's Abra will teleport me to his palace. The following day each of my sisters will be wed to the same man. Our hair is to be done differently. You are furthermore supposed to stay at the palace during these two days. That will be all, and I hope your stay is comfortable."  
  
Each curtsied to her before she left, signaling their acceptance of the command.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash looked at the clock. It told him that he had half an hour before he was due to go to Gary's place and party the night away. The thought lifted his heavy heart for a brief moment but was shattered when a knock at the door signaled that his mother wished to speak to him. He briefly contemplated the thought of refusing to speak with her but decided that an action like that could be construed as childish. "Enter."  
  
In walked his mother, looking very regal in her state gown and crown. "Ash." Her voice trailed off as she noticed the stony expression that was stamped across his features. "Ash listen to me!"  
  
"Oh I always listen mother, and I always obey your commands." She winced at the heavy irony that laced through his voice.  
  
"Ash, I'm sorry that it has to be this way, but we need the stability that your marriage will ensure! You cannot believe how much I wish that you could marry for love, but." her voice trailed off.  
  
Ash sat in silence for a long time. "As you wish madam, however my marriage also signals the beginning of my reign as king as stated in the law."  
  
"Yes, your coronation along with your queens' will occur the day after your second marriage."  
  
"Again, as you command my queen. But, I must depart as I have an appointment in ten minutes as I must hurry if I am to be on time."  
  
"What appointment is that my son?"  
  
"I am going to spend the last night of my life partying before you send me to hell. So if you will excuse me." Ash stood up and bowed to his mother before executing a sharp about face and marched from the room, his back ramrod straight. Ash's mother looked after her son, her face showing her age more than it ever had.  
  
"I'm so sorry my son, I'm sorry it has to be this way."  
  
Ash marched across the palace lawn and through the gold encrusted gates to the city. He wandered along the back alleyways to Gary's apartment wondering why God, (If there truly was a God) would do this to him. "What have I done to deserve this?" He yelled to the night sky.  
  
"I don't think that you HAVE done anything to deserve this, my Prince." A familiar voice said behind him.  
  
Ash whirled around to see his dark haired cousin Baroness Mandilina Vornickson on her favorite Pokemon, Rapidash.  
  
"Oh, hi Mandy."  
  
"What seems to be the problem Ash?"  
  
"My mother has taken it into her head that I need to be married." His voice betrayed his distaste for the idea.  
  
"That doesn't seem to be an all together horrible idea, bachelorhood is somewhat addictive I hear, and the kingdom must have an heir." The tone of her voice seemed to grate upon Ash's nerves.  
  
"It's not that, which bothers me. She has already betrothed me, to FOUR women."  
  
"Oh my graceful heavens! But why Ash? What possessed her to betroth you to FOUR women?"  
  
"She said something about it being the only way to wholly unite our two kingdoms, but how could me marrying four women do that?"  
  
"Well, are they all from the same family?" She asked calmly, ignoring his angry outburst.  
  
"Yeah. but how did you know that?"  
  
"Because I think that I know the girls. And If I am correct, you are going to have one hell of a sex life." She laughed.  
  
Ash flushed red, "But I don't want 'One hell of a sex life', I just want to choose for myself who I marry."  
  
"Don't we all Ash? Or are you forgetting that I am to be married to the Earl Magnarin in one month's time?" Her eyes flashed indignantly. "You know very well that I am in love with Gary, and he with me. But I cannot go against the word of my father so." she trailed off.  
  
"You know. I could do something about that once I am king."  
  
"How?" Her voice shook with the hope he had just given her.  
  
"When I am king, I can decree that I shall marry my beloved cousin to further the crowns interest. I shall then make Gary the General of my troops and marry you off to him."  
  
"But, what will my father and," she wrinkled her nose, "my betrothed say?"  
  
"If they know what's good for them they wont say anything!"  
  
"Yes but, Ash my father might, well think that it was my prodding you that go to you to switch my betrothal!"  
  
"Not if you act as though you hated Gary and wished for me not to. But make a great show of obedience to the crown and accept if it is my will."  
  
"Well, I suppose that will work!" Her whole countenance brightened.  
  
"Of course it will! After all when have I ever been wrong?"  
  
"Well, there was that time when.,"  
  
"I was thirteen years old! And besides, he DID seem like a foreign spy! How was I supposed to know that he was my fifth cousin twice removed visiting from Cinnabar?"  
  
"And what about when,"  
  
"Okay, OKAY! I admit that I have made mistakes in the past! But this one is most defiantly not a mistake!" his voice began to rise, "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make you happy Mandy! I really will!"  
  
"Okay! Okay, I believe you! There is no need to shout Ash!" She whispered her eyes darting around the narrow alleyway to see if anyone was listening to their conversation.  
  
"Look Mandy, I have to go, but remember my promise!" With that Ash kissed her hand and strode away into the darkness.  
  
She watched him go, hoping that he was correct in thinking that he could break her betrothal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Come stop your crying it'll be alright, Just take my hand hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you, I will be hear don't you cry,  
  
Misty steeled herself before his door, praying that she would not cry when she saw him. "Oh God grant me the courage to tell him about Ash, God grant me the strength, please!" She prayed quietly. Then she turned to the door and softly tapped her hand against it. When he opened the door she fell into his arms, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Misty! What are you doing here?" Then when he noticed the tears in her eyes and asked in a more concerned voice, "What's the matter?"  
  
For one so small you seem so strong, My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry,  
  
"Oh Brock, I am so upset! My father has decreed that I am to wed, the Prince of Kanto tomorrow!" With her statement she burst into tears.  
  
Brock felt his insides freeze. He felt his arms go around the sobbing Princess and her tears soak his shirt but that all seemed to be very far away. 'Misty is to be married.' He felt a hot tear trail down his cheek and onto Misty's arm. Misty looked up to see another tear travel down his cheek.  
  
  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart, Yes you'll be in my heart, From this day on, now and forever more, You'll be in my heart in my heart, No matter what they say, You'll be here in my heart, Always,  
  
  
  
With trembling fingers Misty reached up and brushed it away with her finger. Her blue eyes met his velvety brown ones and their lips met in hunger and desperation. They both tried to deny the words that had passed her lips, but to no avail.  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel, They just don't trust what they can't explain, I know we're different but deep inside us We're not that different at all,  
  
They broke apart briefly but crashed together again as a storm crashed outside and the power went out. The darkness enveloping them was a heavy one filled with panting between kisses. Things might have gone further if it was not for Brock's next words, "What are we going to do Misty?"  
  
"I don't know Brock, I've thought and thought but there seems to be nothing that would work."  
  
"What if we were to run away?"  
  
"All my father would have to do is picture me in his mind and command his Abra to take him to me."  
  
  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart, Yes you'll be in my heart, From this day on, now and forever more, You'll be in my heart in my heart, No matter what they say, You'll be here in my heart, Always,  
  
  
  
Brock felt his heart drop within his chest. "What if I went to the King and told him of my love for you? Would he relent?"  
  
Misty shook her head. "Once the document proclaiming our marriage was signed by my father and the current ruler of Kanto, there was no backing out of it. Legally he can bestow the hand of anyone in the kingdom if he so chose."  
  
Brock felt his heart begin to break, "Then you will truly never be mine." His whisper seemed to cut like a knife through a knife.  
  
  
  
Don't listen to them cause what do they know, We need each other to have to hold, They'll see in time, I know When destiny call you, you must be strong I may not be with you but you have to hold on They'll see in time I know  
  
Misty hated the words that she had to utter, they forever cut her ties to this man, and bound her to another, whom she knew, and who she would never love. "Brock, after this, I may never see you in private again. We must both behave as nothing ever was between us. We must be distant and cool to one another."  
  
"But, Misty." She cut him off, "I love you Brock. Don't you ever forget it, but after tomorrow I will not be free to love anyone! My honor will not permit such a violation. But in spite of that I will love you, and will always love you!"  
  
  
  
We'll show them together because You'll be in my heart Believe me you'll be in my heart I'll be there from this day on Now and forever more  
  
Brock thought of a dozen different arguments and options, but the more he thought about what she said, the more it made sense. He studied the swirls of the carpet at his feet, how like his life they were, they came to a high point in the spiral then suddenly they stopped, just like his life. He looked up at Misty and saw the agony in her eyes. "I will respect your decision Misty." With those words he effectively ended his life.  
  
Oo you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart) No matter what they say (I'll be with you) You'll be here in my heat I'll be there Always I'll be with you, I'll be there for you always Always and always Just look over your shoulder, Just look over your shoulder, Just look over your shoulder, I'll be there always  
  
They kissed, one last time with a whole world of might-have-beens' flashing before their eyes. Then, without saying a word Misty swept from the room leaving behind her old life and stepping gracefully into a new one. She realized that she had said the right thing, even if it had not been easy to do so. The alternative would have been totally unacceptable. She sighed and returned to her room, to sleep off the sorrow that came with the goodbye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash had finally made it to Gary's place. It was a rather nice place, located on the Brandywine River across the city from the palace. He also had the quarters in the military barracks provided for the young Captain. Needless to say, what Gary had in mind for tonight would not have been proper for the barracks.  
  
Inside the mansion a group of Ash's closest male companions and a few female 'guests' were partying rather hard. They had the music blaring hard rock and wine, beer and vodka flowed freely from the assorted corners of the room. Ash just let go at the party, he picked a pretty blonde, topless girl and sat her on his lap and roared for vodka. He was in the middle. The blonde was joined by a brunette who literately had an outfit made up of four triangles and a few pieces of string.  
  
Ash was so far gone in drink that he shamelessly allowed her to straddle him then grind against his hardness which felt increasingly uncomfortable against his pants. He violently pulled of her top and pressed his face against her ample bosom; he found her nipple and began to suck it. His hands however were busy untying her bottoms which fell to the floor unnoticed. She had somehow managed to get his shirt off and his pants pushed down to his knees though his boxers were still on. Ash switched from one nipple to the other, teasing it into a bud before he kicked his pants all the way off and his boxers, then he slouched on the chair and pulled her on top of him. His fingers found her opening and flicked her clitoris causing her to beg to be entered. Without warning Ash complied thrusting violently into her willing for her to help the pain of his mother's demand fade away. He kept her hips crashing onto his own as he struggled to reach the ultimate pleasure. He finally reached his release and grunted as he bore into her for the final thrust and released his seed into her body. Her body clamped down on his that final thrust causing even more pleasure for the young prince.  
  
Thus weary from his lustful mating Ash unlocked from her body and he stumbled upstairs to the first bedroom he came across. He left the door wide open and crawled over to the bed. Once there he crawled on it and lay there thinking in the darkness.  
  
Gary had also finished with his chosen girl and looked around the room. Only one of the girls was unoccupied at the moment and he went over to her. She had large green eyes and black hair. She gave a whimper when he approached but she came to him. "Come with me girl." He said gruffly. She merely nodded. On the way up the stairs Gary told her that she was going to help him cheer up his royal highness, Prince Ash. Her large eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Why are you frightened?" Gary asked.  
  
"N-no reason, my lord." She whispered.  
  
"That's bullshit. Why are you frightened?"  
  
She dared not tell him so she lied, "I-I I am not fit to be in the presence of Royalty."  
  
Gary laughed gruffly. "You're going to do more than be presented to him girl."  
  
She whimpered again. This would be her first time with a man, and her first time as a whore as well but she did not want to tell him for fear she would be dismissed.  
  
"What are you, a virgin or something?" Gary laughed at this amusing thought. But it died away as she only became paler.  
  
"You ARE a virgin aren't you? Well now, that's something for the prince then. Oh don't be shy girl; you have to lose it sometime and better to a prince than some scruffy nobody." With that Gary pushed her inside the bedroom and followed her in.  
  
"Ash? I have a little present for you!" Ash looked at Gary and saw the delicious girl at his side. "Bring her to me Gary." He commanded. Gary willingly brought the girl to him. Ash then asked Gary to bring him something to drink. Gary brought a whole body of vodka and a six pack of beer.  
  
"Drink a toast with me Gary and you girl! To Hell and the God who rules it." They all toasted and downed the glass.  
  
Ash pulled the girl to him and passionately kissed her. She resisted at first but slowly became used to the contact and only jumped slightly as his tongue slipped through their parted lips to taste her. But suddenly she pulled away and shrank from him. "Wha'sa matter?" Ash was drunk enough to slur his words. She simply whimpered. "I'm nott gonna hhurt ya girl." He walked toward her only to have her flee to the other end of the room. Ash sighed, "Look come here, I perromisse not to touccch you, I jeruust wanna talk to you."  
  
She cautiously came over to him and he simply pulled her into his arms and held her until he was asleep.  
  
Ash watched a beautiful young woman spin around and around in a field full of violets, her periwinkle colored shift swirled heavily around her ankles and clung to a stomach rounded with child. Her red hair whipped around with her, fanning out to match the swirl of her skirt almost perfectly. Her eyes were shut and her mouth smiled. She stopped twirling to come over to him. As she got closer he saw that her eyes were sapphire blue and shone with love for him.  
  
His head bent to capture her lips. They parted in anticipation; Ash took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth to taste her when a dark being ripped though his dream, "Ash. I am coming Ash. I am coming."  
  
  
  
(A/N) Lame, I know but hey!, This is my first Chapter! Give me some time! Reviews are not necessary but they do provide encouragement to add chapters quicker. 


	2. Intertwining Destinies

(A/N) Thank you all that felt like reviewing! I had hoped to get this chappie out quicker than I did, and I am sorry, but school has literally been hell with my production as well as my many tournaments, so please forgive me! I hope you enjoy this one and all that jazz, Loves, Liria!

DISCLAIMER: I do own this plotline but do not own Pokemon because if I did I would be rich, which I am not so there!

Intertwining Destinies

The next morning dawned bright and early, or from Ash's point of view, too bright and way, way, too early. His head pounded and he most defiantly did not want to open his eyes, unfortunately he had to and when he did, he smiled. Curled up next to him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, then he frowned, no she was the second most beautiful girl he had ever seen, the most beautiful being the red-haired goddess in his dream. 

                Gently, Ash shook the girl beside him she mumbled, "Go 'way mum I'm sleepin'.'"

                "Its time to get up sleeping beauty the sun has risen and has emphatically told me to tell you this."

                She opened her eyes a sliver, then she bolted out of the bed, frantically wrapping a sheet about her shoulders. Her eyes dropped to the floor and she seemed to shrink against the wall as Ash came closer. He tenderly pushed the tangled hair away from her face and lifted her chin gently. "What's your name girl?" 

                "Elfyn." She whispered.

                "Elfyn what?"

                Her eyes filled with tears, "It's just Elfyn. Nothing more, nothing less. My parents threw me out of their home to live in the streets when I refused…." She broke into tears.

                Ash was bewildered. "So why are you pretending to be a whore?"

                Her arched brows pulled together in a frown. "What else would you have me do? What else can a girl do in a man's world?"

                "For starters if you had come to the palace, the Queen or I would have righted the wrong done to you." He smiled at her shocked look. "Now will you please tell me who your parents are?"

                "Professor Maple and his wife Polly, I am their second daughter and was betrothed to Lord Amile Zanderthyn. But when he came to visit me, he, he touched me in a way inappropriate before marriage and told me that I would only be used for a good fuck, and when he was done with me I would be divorced and given to his guards to do as they wished with me." Tears of bitterly felt injustice streamed down her cheeks. "When I told my parents they accused me of lying and threatened to throw me out if I said anything about breaking off the marriage. Needless to say the day before my wedding I begged and pleaded with them to cancel the wedding. Then father struck me when I told him that if he would refuse to cancel it I would refuse to marry him in front of the whole congregation. So he had me stripped of what I was wearing and thrown onto the streets. I was found by the local tavern girl. She arranged that I would have a job here tonight. But, I just couldn't … I wanted to give myself to someone I loved! But, now I realize that no one would have a disgraced woman as their wife."

                "Nonsense!  I shall bestow a title on you right now. And as it happens I have a little spare land that is quite lady-less. So kneel," trembling she did as she was told. "I now bestow upon you the title Duchess Elfyn Greenleaf of Vo Wacune. There you shall rule until the crown sees fit to bestow your hand to some worthy fellow." Ash gave her a charming grin. "Now my dear lady I shall call a carriage and we shall go to the palace, where you shall be presented to the Queen, my lady mother."

                She hand flew to her mouth, "But I have nothing to wear!"

                Ash frowned then he snapped his fingers, "I'm sure that Gary will have some female attire kicking around this old place somewhere. After all, he does have several; ah shall we say 'Lady Friends' that come to stay every so often."

                She smiled shyly and Ash lead her from the room. Ash signaled her to wait in the sitting room while he went to find his friend. "Gary! Where the hell are you?"

                A very grumpy voice told him that he was engaged in other activities at the moment. 

                "That's too bad! I have a great deal to do today and I need your help."

                There was silence for a minute when Ash heard Gary moving around his room while muttering obscenities about Ash's looks, family and various bodily functions with vigor.

                Gary stalked from his room and down the stairs, "Well?" he demanded to Ash.

                "I need some female court attire immediately."

                "Why?" Gary asked bluntly.

                "I dubbed the New Duchess of Vo Wacune this morning. She needs some decent clothes to be presented to my mother."

                "Who the hell did you stick that unholy portion of your realm to?"

                "The girl you brought to me last night turned out to be the daughter of Professor Maple, you know, the professor who wrote 'Why Pokemon Do What They Do'. She had been kicked out of her home earlier in the day without a scrap of clothing on her. The wenches you found last night clothed her and brought her here to learn the ropes of their trade. She didn't learn them because she didn't end up sleeping with anyone. Basically I believe she deserves the title and the land that goes with it."

                Gary's brows rose in astonishment, "You didn't screw with her?" He asked incredulously. 

                "No I didn't. Now will you please get some decent clothing?"

                Gary nodded and went upstairs. He came down carrying a pile of glittering gowns. Ash motioned him into the sitting room and Gary dumped them at Elfyn's feet. "Here, dress yourself in whatever you fancy." She looked astonished but hesitantly began to look through the pile. Ash and Gary walked out and waited for her to appear.

                When she finally did peep out it was only to ask for a comb and a pair of shoes. Gary called a servant and ordered him to find the items. Shortly he came back with a pair of tiny silver shoes and a comb. Ash gave them to the hand that emerged from around the door and drew back just in time to save his hand from being smashed between the door and door frame. 

                Gary and Ash waited in silence for a half hour before the door opened. They turned and examined the result. The dress she had chosen was green with silver embroidery along the hem, waist and neckline which was cut low, but not immodestly so. The sleeves were tight until her elbows where the blossomed into a three-inch flair. It fell to just above the floor where it brushed the delicate silver shoes the servant had procured. Her hair was combed and half pulled back into a delicate knot secured by a while lily that had been part of the bouquet on the low table in the room. Her large green eyes flashed in amusement at the stunned looks plastered to their faces. She smiled and the curious beauty of her delicate features flared to life.  

                "You look…" Gary's voice trailed off in wonder. He stared at her, Ash however was not so tongue-tied, "You look absolutely smashing dawling." He drawled. "Now if my friend here will place his eyes back where they belong, we may leave for the palace."

                Gary snapped out of his trance only to glare at Ash. Ash merely smirked at Gary and offered his arm to Elfyn. She accepted the courtesy with a graceful curtsy and placed a delicate hand upon his arm. Gary followed them down the stairs, a glower etched on his handsome features as he noted the besotted look Ash had on his face. 'This is not good.' He thought to himself, but dared not to utter in his prince's presence, 'I must speak with the Queen, before it is too late.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                "Your Highness… Oh bother... Misty, it's time to get up child." Misty vaguely heard her maid's voice urging her to arise and face the day, but she attempted to ignore the summons. "Five more minutes, just five." Misty rolled away from the probing hands and snuggled deep into the covers of her bed. She heard her maid laugh and agree to five more minutes.

                ~* _She was wafting through a field of violets again, their sweet faces turned up to the sun, drinking in its golden warmth. Misty laughed as a little girl with black hair ran up to her. Misty lifted the child up and swung her around and around over her head, delighting in the child's squeals of delight. Just as Misty pulled the child into an embrace a strong arm snuck around her waist, holding her tightly. _

_                "You're so beautiful, love." He whispered in her ear._

_                "What about me Daddy?" The child asked._

_                "I love you to munchkin. We are a family and I love you both very much." Misty smiled at these words. She somehow knew that she adored this man in return and their daughter too. *~_

"Your Highness must get up this instant!" Her maid, Sari, was shaking her urgently. "His Majesty is coming to check on your progress in half an hour! He expects you to be bathed and dressed by then! We will have to hustle to get you ready by then Your Highness."

                Misty sat bolt upright in her bed, "Sari has my bath been drawn?" 

                "Yes Your Highness."

                "Well then, I shall hasten into my bath and hurry out of it in time for you to lay my dress out and help me into it. With any luck I should be in the hairdressers before my father arrives to check my progress. That will place me ahead of schedule and it will hopefully allow me room to breathe before I am taken to the Kanto Kingdom's palace."

                Misty nodded at the curtsies presented her and hurried off to the bath tub. She went into the white and gold marble room. She shed her outer garments leaving a trail behind her as she stepped daintily toward the bath. She dipped one slender, white foot into the water before lowering the rest of her body gently into the water.  

                She basked in the water, enjoying the feel of it flowing over her skin. She looked out of the window next to the bath. Outside, she saw the beach that stretched from the palace walls to the sea. The sea, it was beautiful, constant and ever moving. It had captured her heart the first time she had seen it. That memory was so clear… Her father had promised to show her the sea on her fourth birthday. When she saw for herself the shimmering waves and the pureness of the water, her heart had been given to the sea forever. She had swum that day and made her first pokemon friend. The Marrel had been swept from a stream up in the mountains to the sea that night in a flash flood. She had been struggling to swim to shore, haven been weakened from fighting the current of the stream all night. Misty saved the Merrel and begged her father for a pokeball. Her father took one look at her blue eyes and melted. He gave Misty the pokeball and she asked the Marrel permission before capturing neatly to be her own, most trusted friend. 

                Smiling, Misty turned to the small velvet bag she had left on the edge of the bath. Rummaging around inside she pulled out a pokeball. Pressing the release button she said, "Mermaid come!" With a flash, Mermaid the Marrel popped out. She let out a little, "Marrel!" in greeting. 

                "Me-me! I have so much to tell you about." 

                Mermaid looked at her trainer and friend, waiting for her to speak. So Misty told her all that had transpired her impending marriage to Ash, her talk with Brock and her fight with her father. Mermaid expressed her extreme sympathies by snuggling under Misty's arm in a hug. They sat there for a few more minutes, lost in their thoughts when a knock at the door broke their reverie. "Best hurry up Your Highness or you won't be ahead of schedule like you had hoped!"

                Misty quickly, with Mermaid's help, washed her hair in record time. Misty recalled Mermaid and placed the pokeball gently back in the small velvet bag. She wrapped a white, fluffy towel around herself and entered her bedroom. There she was met with the sounds and sight of hustle and bustle. Her gown was laid out on her bed, along with a white silk v-string and lacy strapless bra which fit snugly against her curves. She made a face at them but put them on quickly and slid the under dress and skirt on over them. Her maid helped her with the heavier overdress. That done she slid on the high heeled light blue sandals on her feet and turned to survey the dress in the mirror. It was as beautiful as it had been the day before. Smiling sadly, she swept out of the room to the hairdressing area down the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Gary marched decisively to the palace and begged the Queen's chamberlain to get him an audience as soon as one could be arranged. The Chamberlain asked why and Gary told him that what he had to say was for the Queens ears only. The man's eyebrows rose very high, but he did not press Gary and went immediately to the Queen.

                "Yes Jerome?" The Queen asked when the Chamberlain entered her private sitting room.

                "Your Majesty, there is a man outside, his name is Gary Oak and he begs for an audience with you."

                The Queen looked pensively into the fire for a moment, recalling that Gary was a friend of Ash. "Send him in." She commanded.

                "Yes your Majesty."

                Gary entered the heavily draped room quietly and shut the door behind him. The Queen motioned for him to seat himself across from her in a rose colored armchair. He bowed and did as he was told. "You wanted an audience with me?" 

                "Yes your Majesty. Your son Prince Ash, well he, he…"  Gary's voice trailed off and he looked at the floor, gulping nervously.

                "Go on." The Queen was watching him closely now, waiting for the news Gary had brought of Ash.

                "He's in love." Gary told her flatly.

                The Queen bowed her head. "No, he can't be!" 

                "He is, your Majesty, and when he asks for an audience today he will bring her with him."

                "When… how did this happen?"

                Gary then told the distraught Queen everything, about the party (Leaving some things out to be sure) how Ash had found an absolutely beautiful girl there and fallen in love at first sight. He then told her that Ash had bestowed the title Duchess of Vo Wacune upon her and was bringing her to the palace right now to present her to his Lady mother, the Queen.

                The Queen sat in silence for a moment, "You're sure?" She whispered.

                "Completely, Your Majesty."

                "Alright then, thank you for the warning, Major Gary Oak. I shall think upon the problem."

                Gary acknowledged her statement by standing and bowing over the hand she offered. He then left her rooms quietly, going to prepare himself to serve as his Highness's second in the wedding. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Ash stepped out of a gilt carriage and helped Lady Elfyn from her seat and out of the carriage. She smiled up at him and Ash felt his heart skip a beat at the melting look she directed at him though her long, black lashes. Ash leaned down to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered shut but just as their lips touched Ash jerked back aware that he could not fall in love with her, or anyone else but his wives.

                Elfyn's eyes filled with hurt and she looked away. Ash abruptly offered her his arm and escorted her quickly into the palace. "Lady Elfyn, I'm sorry, you may not know, but I am to be married later this evening. What I was about to do was, improper. I'm sorry." 

Elfyn nodded her acceptance but felt her heart contract within her chest at his words. She had semi-fallen for the Prince and it hurt when he informed her of his predicament. 'Stop it! It's not as if he could have married you anyway! He's a Prince for Gods sake. Like must wed like.' Elfyn thought furiously. 

She realized that he was still speaking, "… told my mother that I wished to marry for love, but as crown prince I have no choice in the matter. So I am betrothed to four women all of whom I have never met, never seen and don't even know their names. "Elfyn let out a tiny gasp of astonishment and Ash rambled on until he had escorted her through the palace to the door leading into his mother's rooms. "Jerome, please inform my mother that I am here and ask her if I may see her immediately." Ash's tone of voice broke any opposition that Jerome may have had. "Yes sir." The butler turned smartly and entered the Queen's chambers.

He came out a scarce second later, "You may proceed your Highness." Jerome bowed and indicated the door. Ash nodded at him and swept Elfyn in before him and closed the door.

"Mother, may I present the new Duchess of Vo Wacune, Lady Elfyn Greenleaf. The Queen surveyed the girl with interest, noting the curious beauty etched in her delicate features, and the way her son hovered protectively over the child. She flickered an ironic look at her son, "I thought that the line had died out with the last Duke of Vo Wacune."

Ash had prepared for this, "But my Lady, it was well known that his wife carried a child before she disappeared and I believe that Elfyn Greenleaf is that child."

"If you truly believe so my son, I cannot then, find fault with your thoughts, so she must be his heir!" the queen turned to Elfyn, "Welcome back Duchess, and I believe that I have a job for you right here at court."

"What's that Your Majesty?" Elfyn's voice was laced with excitement.

"As I am sure my son has told you he is to be married later this afternoon, and his First wife will need a few Ladies in Waiting as well as a Maid of Honor. How would you like to help the future Queen and become her friend?" Elfyn's face broke into a huge smile which dazzled Ash. 

"I would love to your Majesty." With that Elfyn curtsied.

"Good! Now if my son will leave us and prepare himself I will escort you to the palace seamstresses and have you fitted for some new clothing!" Ash took the hint and bowed himself out leaving Elfyn and the Queen to themselves.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misty entered the hair salon and was immediately ushered to a pink velvet chair. Her feet were immediately claimed by an eager young woman with a nail file and about three boxes of nail polish. "Please sit back your highness and relax. This may take some time." The speaker was a rather flighty young woman with blonde hair; never the less Misty sank back into the chair and relaxed allowing the people around her to work.

_Misty sank to the ground in a garden filled with the perfume from hundreds of flowers. She reached up to undo the pins holding her hair on top of her head. The mass of red hair tumbled down her back in waves of curls. The black haired child came to her again, holding out in a pair of tiny hands a bouquet of white lilies. Misty thanked the girl by hugging her tightly. Suddenly a chill wind blew in the garden and a dark figure appeared within a flaming sphere. They ripped the child from Misty's arms. Misty screamed for help and a pair of guards ran to her, but to no avail, the figure merely laughed and vanished with the child. _

Misty woke from her dream with a start. She was surrounded by worried faces, "You screamed your Highness." Said one of the girls. 

"I'm so sorry girls; I just fell asleep and had a bit of a nightmare." Misty smiled reassuringly at them and they visibly relaxed.

"Well you Highness, it's completed." Misty surveyed her nails. They were gilded with a pearly golden polish as were her toe nails. She slipped on her shoes and went over to see her hair. It was braided into a coronet  around her head and laced through with white flowers which proved, under close inspection to be a mountain flower that was called 'Edelweiss'. The rest of her hair had been curled and flowed over her left shoulder. A diamond and sapphire tiara was woven into the complex braiding along with a flowing white veil. She sighed at the effect. It was picture perfect. "Thank you all so much for your effort. It's beautiful." She left the room then to visit the sea one last time. 

She pinned her heavy skirts above her knees and took off her shoes and silken stockings before wading into the surf. The foam swirled around her ankles as she walked slowly up the beach. As she walked she began to sing, the song that sprang from her lips was her Nation's Song, Edelweiss. 

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss,

Every morning you greet me,

Small and white

Clean and bright

You look happy to meet me

Blossom of snow

May you bloom and grow

Bloom and grow forever

Edelweiss, Edelweiss,

Bless my homeland forever

Blossom of Snow

May you bloom and grow

Bloom and grow forever,

Edelweiss, Edelweiss,

Bless, my homeland,

Forever…

                "Goddess, please bless my homeland and keep it safe while I am away." With these words she steeled herself for the inevitable parting of her and her beloved sea. With a sad sigh she stepped from the sea and put on her stockings and shoes. She turned to look once more at the perfection of the sea before entering the palace and leaving it behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Ash looked at the clothing carefully laid out by his manservant Samuel Fletcher. He sighed impatiently at the black, silken undershirt and black leather breaches. His ultra formal gold encrusted over tunic and black, knee-high boots were just a nuisance, but did he REALLY have to wear the gold half-cape and the heavy golden crown which proclaimed his position as crown prince and heir apparent. He hated the frippery because it seemed unnecessary for him to parade about showing off his 'good' fortune of being crown prince. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'if she wants to play it that way…' he strode over to his bedside table and rummaged through the drawers eventually coming up with various medals he had won in tournaments, minor skirmishes with bandits and the last war with the Neevite Cult to the north. Grimly, he smiled and arranged them in the proper order on the over tunic and fastened them all down. 

                Ash quietly gathered his bathing things, and went into his bathroom to bathe, shave and perform other necessary toiletries. Once finished he donned the shirt and breeches and then his boots and heavy tunic. He then turned to the golden cape that lay draped on his bed. Ash reached for it, hesitating briefly before fastening it to his shoulders with two enameled pins. The crown he turned over and over in his hands, pondering its twists and intricately sculpted designs. He knew that once he set it on his head his life would be bound to a burden he hated. But Ash knew his duty and he firmly placed it on his head. Critically he looked himself over in a mirror, carefully adjusting his tunic and wiping his boots until they gleamed. He sarcastically murmured, "Going native are we?" And, finally was satisfied with his appearance, he strode from the room to find Gary and then to the thrown room which was where he was to meet the first of his many wives.   

                "Gary! Get your ass up here…" Ash yelled into Gary's apartment in the military barracks. 

                "I'm pissing for god's sake Ash give me a fucking minute!" Gary yelled back.

                "Well zip up your goddamned pants and get your ass down here; we're going to be late!" Ash heard Gary run down the stairs frantically trying to zip his pants up. He was dressed in his black and red dress uniform with the proper gold braiding looped over his left shoulder and tags on his collar proclaiming him a Commander in the Royal Army.  The knee-high black boots were polished until they shone and his hair was combed back in crisp waves. All in all he cut a very dashing figure. 

                "It's about fucking time! As it is we are only going to make it by the skin of our teeth!"

                Gary grinned without humor and they both ran inside the palace and up the back stairs to the State Room, it was here that documents were signed, agreed upon and argued over. All of those picky little details that made politicians so happy were fretted over and thought out in this room. It was also where Ash was going to meet his bride. They made it there just in time, no sooner had they both come to parade rest beside the Queen than the air in front of them began to shimmer. Inside the swirling colors two figures began to appear. They grew steadily more distinct until, between one second and the next they appeared. Ash started in amazement. It was HER, the girl in his dreams and she was even lovelier in person. His gaze swept over her high cheekbones, soft, pink mouth and sapphire blue eyes. Her hair was as flaming as he had dreamed and her curves were to die for. There was one difference between the girl in his dreams and this girl, his dream girl's eyes had shone with love, but this woman's eyes were filled with sorrow boarding on heartbreak. 

                When Misty's father spoke, his voice was clipped and his lips tightened, "Prince Ash of Kanto may I present Princess Misty of Johto." Ash bowed to her as she curtsied to him. "My Lady." He murmured politely. "My Lord." She whispered back.

                Misty started at the voice and looked at him closely, there was something in his voice, where had she heard that light baritone with the slight musical inflection? She knew that she had heard it somewhere and then suddenly she remembered the dream! It was him! The man in her dream and he was so handsome! 

                Ash's mother looked at them searchingly for a brief moment before suggesting that she and the rest of the entourage leave the Prince and Princess alone for a few minutes. They all quietly trooped out leaving Ash with Misty in the room all by themselves. They stared at each other for what seemed like hour without speaking. The silence stretched as they looked into each other's eyes; it seemed as though both of them had lost the ability or perhaps just the will to speak. In Misty's eyes Ash saw pain, confusion, acceptance and something that looked oddly like a flicker of recognition. 

                Misty couldn't stand the silence; it seemed to press on her shoulders, suffocating her. He seemed so quiet, but regal. He was very handsome even more so than, Brock. She winced, even the thought of her old love brought tears, blinking furiously Misty decided to break the silence so she blurted out the first thing she thought, "Why did you ask for my hand in marriage and why on top of that did you  ask for my sisters as well? Was one conquest not enough? Did you need to break my heart and shame me as well?" Misty knew she was babbling but couldn't seem to stop, it was either babble or cry.

                Ash looked at her in astonishment, "Milady you misunderstood this situation, I was forced into this without my consent as well! I had no idea that this was to occur until yesterday and I didn't even know your name until a couple of minutes ago! I would do anything to stop this marriage, but I can't! God knows I can't! I've tried, please believe me when I did everything besides stopping to sun to end this but I cannot break a document already signed, sealed and witnessed."

                Misty was startled, "You didn't order this? Oh I am so sorry your Highness! I didn't... I mean I couldn't…"

                Ash started laughing; Misty stared for a split second before laughing with him. "Milady," Ash gasped between the laughter, "I don't know if we will ever love each other, but I beg of you to let me be your friend." Misty nodded her agreement and they shook hands on it. Ash, still smiling offered Misty his arm which she took. They both turned to the engraved doors and went out to the cheers of the assembled beyond.

(A/N) What did you think of their meeting? Anything you would have changed? Any suggestions? Comments? Questions? Either write me and email at WritersInk16@yahoo.co.uk or review! Ja for now!


End file.
